If these scars don't fade
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: Catra comes into Adora's room in the middle of the night and left Adora wondering if she really had done the right thing. Sorry it's short :3


**So bOI DON'T I FEEL GOOD**

**So to heal my dissapointments after Voltron S8, I've decided to watch She-ra and The Dragon Prince and it was awESOME.  
She-ra is cool, and I'm in the mood for some angst so here I am with this fanfiction I made so hard. I ship Catradora, but I also ship Glimmadora and other ships that confuses me, but hey, Catradora is probably the real deal here so here I am.  
Epecially With The Episode "Promise", It's so sad I cried ;-;**

**So here is some fresh angsty catradora from the oven :3**

**ps: pls review lol I worked so hard on this **

* * *

"Hey Adora."

_It was Catra. Who else would it be? _Adora thought as the voice repeated again, for the third time.

The first one woke her up. The second got her questioning whether it was a dre or not. The third one, Adora knew she was there.

Sure enough, Catra was there, sitting on her balcony's railing.

Adora sat up, preparing herself for a fight, but somehow she had a feeling that this time, Catra wasn't here for trouble.

"Catra, what do you want?" she asked harshly, hoping that the intruder gets her message: she wasn't welcomed, nor wanted.

"Easy, Adora. Just saying hi. Nice room." Catra walked in lightly, looking around. "Better than yours- well, _ours _back in the Fright Zone."

"What are you trying to do, Catra?" Adora stood now, watching her sharply."Hurt me? Kill me? Bring me back for torture? Just get to the point."

"Woah, easy. If I wanted to do that, I would've done it _hours _ago, when you were sleeping." She told her. Catra walked around for a few more moments before stopping right in front of her, as Adora glared at her."

"I'm now Hordak's second in command. I just wanted you to know, because when we see each other again, I'd have to hurt you."

"Do you want to?" Adora asked. "Hurt me?"

Catra shrugged. "A little bit of yes and no. You started this, Adora."

"I was doing the right thing to do."

"Is breaking your promise a right thing to do?" Catra asked. "I was always your shadow, Adora. I had always needed your protection, I'll admit it, and you _know_ it's true. So why, then?" Her voice wavered. "Why did you still leave me anyway?"

Adora hesitated. "Catra, I..."

She took a step closer to her. "I hope... I hope your new friends treat you right. I mean it, really. I hope they're better than me. You deserved them, Adora. You deserved more than just someone who needs your protection."

Their gaze meet, and both Adora and Catra remembered the times when they were still friends, vowing to protect each other from harm's way. Adora didn't know how to say it - but she _needed_ Catra, as much as Catra needed her, even when it seems it was always her who protects Catra. Catra had always made her feel like she wasn't alone in this world. Catra made her want to forget about finding who she really was, or who she came from. Catra made her feel like at least _someone _didn't only like her just because she was everyone's favorite _and_ best cadet.  
Catra made her strong. She needed her. Adora needed her.

"I hope they'll protect you with their lives, Adora. So next time, they can stop me from hurting you again." Catra's fingers traced along the scars in her arms lighly. Catra regretted hurting her. Did Adora regret hurting her? It doesn't matter to her. As long as Catra knew she wasnn't hurt, even when they're now enemies.  
"So that next time, they can stop me from making scars like these. _Ever again."_

"Catra, I..."

"I'm sorry, Adora." Catra rubbed the scars softly. "You were right. _I_ was right. I don't deserve you anymore. I just hope... I just hope that if these scars don't fade, when you look at them, It'll remind you of me in a good way, the Catra before I wouldn't even _imagine_ to do any harm on you. The Catra you loved, not the Catra that harms you. I hope it'll remind you of how stupid we've been, and I hope you forgive me one day, for how stupid _I've_ been."

Catra looked at her lovingly for a second before letting go of her hand and walked towards the balcony.

"Catra please, don't go," Adora whispered. "Please, don't leave me. I can't loose you, not again."

Catra smiled softly. "I can't, Adora. I'm sorry." She said. "Just remember this; I can _never_ stop loving you. Even when you're being a dumbface. Even when you left me, I can _never _stop loving you. Even when I hate you, I'll never, _ever _stop loving you.

"Catra, please, I'm sorry- but it doesn't have to be this way. Just stay. I _need_ you, Catra. I _need _you." Adora held her. "Please. Don't go."

"I have to go, Adora." Catra shook. She slipped her hand off her grip and climbed the balcony's railing.

"I love you." She said, looking at her for the last time. "Even when I wish I wouldn't."

Then she left her, leaving Adora stunned and broken, wondering if what Catra said was really true- and if what she had done was really the right thing to do.


End file.
